


Pillow Fort

by quartzsaleim



Series: Quartz isn't dead AU [3]
Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Generally mushy stuff, Human AU, I wrote this at midnight on meds so this probably doesn't make sense but whatever, M/M, Quartz isn't fucking dead AU, okay I'm making that a series, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzsaleim/pseuds/quartzsaleim
Summary: “If you’re not nice I won’t let you in my blanket (pillow) fort”Written from this line





	Pillow Fort

Firenze was used to Quartz's antics at this point. They'd been together for some time now, to the point where Firenze had given Quartz keys to his house whenever he wanted to stop by. Sometimes, though, he could never prepare for what Quartz had in mind.

Now was one of those times.

When Firenze opened his door, he noticed that Quartz's shoes were off to the side, so he was prepared to see Quartz in the house somewhere. However, he was not expecting to walk into the living room to find all of the cushions and pillows stacked up to make the walls of a fort, with blankets thrown over for a roof.

Firenze immediately knew this was Quartz's doing, and had to refrain from sighing. Sometimes his boyfriend ended up being a bit more childish than he would have thought, but it was just another part of him that Firenze loved.

So Firenze found what he presumed to be the entrance of the fort, got down on his knees, and opened the "door" of the fort. In it he found Quartz, lounging on the pillows and cushions he stole from the couch. Quartz looked up and grinned, waving at Firenze a bit.

"Hey," Quartz said, "it's about time you showed up, I was thinking I went through all the trouble of making this for nothing."

Firenze was taken a back. Just how long had Quartz been here?

"Well," he started, "of course I would show up, this is my house."

"Oh, don't be a smartass," Quartz responded, "if you're not nice I won't let you in the pillow fort."

Firenze rolled his eyes at this. Despite what Quartz said, he would still let him into the fort, even if he was mean. Firenze decided to humor him though, and not respond, instead deciding to wait outside for a minute.

"So, can I come in?" Firenze asked. Quartz shrugged and moved to the side a bit.

"Sure, go ahead."

Firenze crawled into the small space and laid down next to Quartz. A minute or two passed between them, where neither did anything nor said anything. However, that moment was broken by Quartz, who gravitated towards Firenze. Firenze followed suit, and soon the two were cuddling within the small pillow fort.

"So, how long did you spend making this?" Firenze asked.

"Mm, about an hour, maybe." Quartz replied, seeming as though he was dozing off. 

"An hour? How long have you been here then?" Firenze questioned. He wanted some answers before Quartz fell asleep completely.

It seems like Quartz wasn't giving any though. He made a noncommittal sound and shrugged, and it wasn't too long after that Quartz fell asleep within Firenze's arms.

Firenze couldn't help but to sigh then, but it didn't really matter. They were both going to have to clean this up later, mostly Quartz if he had any say to that, but he didn't mind spending a few moments in the fort with Quartz, even if he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is honestly my dream


End file.
